Field of Invention
Present disclosure relates to a communication method and a communication system. More particularly, present disclosure relates to a wireless communication method and a wireless communication system.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication technology is applied to many electronic devices in many fields around people and grows rapidly, from sports, household, healthcare to traffic. However, currently, the wireless communication technology applied to the electronic device still focuses on homogeneous network coordination (such as handoff between different base stations), and the coordination in a heterogeneous network (such as data transmission between base station and wireless access points) is not considered. As a result, services and user experience relied upon these electronic devices may be substantially limited by current network architecture.
Therefore, it is a challenge for people in the art to build an effective coordination mechanism in the heterogeneous network to improve the services and user experience relied upon these electronic devices.